The invention relates to a container for food substances in particular for small portions of a drinkable food substance. The invention relates to a container having a projecting edge portion which extend parallel to the bottom of the container in a radial direction outwardly. A foil is sealed to this edge and projects the food substance during storage and transporting thereof. Moreover, the outer peripheral surface of the container has at least one banderole affixed thereto.
The afore-described type of container has a relatively small content, for example 1/8 l of a drinkable liquid food substance which is frequently used in schools, kindergarten or by athletes, who wish to consume the contained food substance by imbibing it and require no further careful storing of the opened container after the one-time use.
One problem that has been encountered in practice with the afore-described type of containers, to wit the maintenance of hygienic conditions during consuming of the food substance, while simultaneously maintaining an easy dispensing of the packaged food substance, in particular then, when such containers are to be opened by children.
There are already known containers of the afore-described type, which have a foil that is sealed to the projected edge portion of the container and which can be easily pulled off. However, these containers do not provide a hygienic condition as the food substance content of the container is consumed, for example a drink, because the edge portion, which can become soiled during transport or storage, must be contacted during the consuming of the food substance by being placed against the lips.